Attacking me
by couscous10000
Summary: "At that moment, I realised that this was not just an attack on H.I.V.E., it was an attack on me." Raven's point of view in the event's of Zero Hour. T for violence. (No worse than H.I.V.E., in fact, the only violence is what is in the book!) Characters in H.I.V.E. Zero Hour are in here.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I will be updating each week with another segment of the story. :)**

Lin Feng lay dead next to her, blood spreading under him, when Raven felt the tiniest of stings in her arm, spinning around, and ripping out the needle, she saw armed men looking at her with fear in their eyes…

I felt a sting in my arm, I spun around, feeling something burning. Ripping out the needle, I looked up and saw a sight that made my blood run cold. The man who I hated more than any other had sent his men. Furan's men. I launched an attack on them, my other blade singing through the air. I connected with flesh, and three lifeless bodies fell to the floor, like a jenga tower gone wrong. The other two men reached for their tranquilizer darts. I felt a small sense of satisfaction as they realised that their plans were going wrong. I slashed out, and the barrels of their guns fell to the floor, followed by their bodies. I turned on the other men already lunging towards them, when I felt a burning sensation in my head. My hand started to sheath my blade, and I couldn't tell it not to. I tried to move my feet, yet they remained planted on the ground. I cursed Furan in my mind, how could he do this? My control on life was slipping, I could still see, but I was no longer in control. I was a passenger in my own mind.

My body smiled at the three men standing in the rooms. They wore looks of relief, but yet there was a look of triumph. I wished that I had been more vigilant when I entered the room. How could I have missed them? Furan's men left the room, dragging the bodies, and I wondered why. Chief Lewis wandered in, and I sheathed the other blade. I was relieved that I killed Lin Feng, but I wondered now if that was a fatal mistake.

"Took your time chief." I said, knowing that he had responded as quickly as he could.

"Everything looks OK", he said with a relieved sigh.

"Looks like Nero was right about him.'

"He died a traitor's death," I said, worried what I was about to do. I felt my mind racing, as I felt the adrenaline build. I looked over Chief Lewis' shoulder.

"I just wish he'd been quick enough to stop him before he killed you."

Inside my head I fought a vicious battle with my mind, trying to stop myself. My hands reached out, and broke his neck. I kicked out inside of my virtual prison, trying to rewind the minutes. How could I do this? Chief Lewis was a great man, and yet I had just killed him. How and why was this happening?

My body stepped over to the terminal, letting go of the body, it falling lifelessly to the floor. I had done this many times before, so why was it now haunting me? Why did I just want to curl up in a ball and cry, like I was 13 years old? I typed commands into the keyboard, and a message popped up.

EXTERNAL DEFENSIVE SYSTEMS DEACTIVATED. ALL REMOTE ACCESS TO H.I.V.E. MIND BLOCKED.

I gasped inwardly, shocked at what I had done. My body pulled a handset from my harness, saying the words I hoped I would never utter.

"This is Raven. H.I.V.E.'s defenses are offline. You may begin your attack."

At that moment, I realized that this was not just an attack on H.I.V.E., it was an attack on me…

 **Please review! Constructive criticism would be great!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry that this is so short, in around two days a long chapter will be uploaded! (I lost my book, so sorry I haven't updated for a while!)**

I knew I had done something terribly wrong, when I started jogging towards the classrooms. Not just any classrooms. The ones that Otto and Wing were in. How do I know this? Let's just say I need to keep an eye on them.

What was happening to me? I knew that I had been injected with a black substance, but I wasn't sure what it was. It seemed hauntingly familiar, yet I could not place why.

The wail of sirens jolted me back to reality, and the trouble I was in. I hit the buzzer on the door to the science lab. The lab door hissed open, and my body walked in. What was I going to do next? I knew it wasn't good.

"Malpense, Fanchu, Dexter, Trinity, Brand, with me." I barked. Why was I being so irritated?

"Professor, keep the rest of the students here. The school is under attack."

'Because of me,' I thought miserably as the group of student's walked over. They were virtually powerless against me, not even Wing could overpower me, and my body knew that. Whatever the substance was it had made me stronger, yet I was still just a passenger. I hoped with all my heart that someone would sense that something was up, and help me. I hated being helped, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to help myself.

"Where are we going?" Otto asked as my body ushered them out into the corridor, wishing that I knew the answer myself.

"To a secure area." I replied, just as irritated. "I'll explain everything when we get there. Now move!"

'Someone had better do something quickly, otherwise things will go downhill very very quickly.' I thought as we jogged towards the gunfire.

 **Constructive criticism would be great!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

"Um, I don't want to be a pain, but we appear to be running towards the gunfire" Otto said.  
He was right, we were running towards the gunfire. I didn't like the way the situation was going, as it seemed like one of my ex- teacher's elaborate plots. The good thing about the other elaborate plot I was sent on was that I went horribly wrong. I hoped that this one would too.

"Not now Malpense," I snapped, suddenly grateful that I was angry. Maybe someone would pick up on it.  
A soft beeping noise sounded and my body pulled a communicator from my harness. It was not a Blackbox.

"Raven here." I snapped into the communicator. What was going on? Why did I accept a communicator from Furan's men?

"Do you have an ETA?" The voice requested.

"Two minutes." I replied. "Prep the chopper for lift off." I said, snapping the communicator closed.

Why were we leaving the island? Maybe the plan would work. Maybe I would always be a twisted puppet of Furan, the man whom I fear. Maybe I would kill everyone who I cared about, or I would turn them into a twisted puppet. Fear gripped my insides, and I suddenly felt very small. What was I going to do? Laura asked the question that I had wanted to ask:

"We're leaving the island?" She asked here expression a mix of worry and confusion. "Where are you taking us?" I had wondered the same things.

"Enough questions," I snapped, the alarm bells starting to ring in my head. I was going to kidnap them, then maybe even kill them. I had killed multiple people in my time as an assassin, yet I did not want to kill the group standing in front of me. My body would disagree with me though. It had a mind of its own.

"You will do as you're told or you will quickly discover that the consequences for doing otherwise are extremely unpleasant." I took a single step towards the shaking girl, making her shrink away in fear.

Why was I such a bully towards her? My fears had been confirmed. Extremely unpleasant consequences, normally mean death. I hoped that they would not disobey me for their own sakes.

"Why are we the only ones being evacuated? Otto asked quickly. "Why not any of the other students?"  
I turned towards him, knowing that the expression on my outer face was furious.

"Oh, I don't need all of you Otto," I said, smiling nastily. "In fact, I just wasn't you, but this way I've got four chances to demonstrate what will happen if you don't do what you're told."

Oh, dear. No way. It dawned on me what was happening. I wanted Otto, not the others, so if they didn't die before we got to where we were needed, then… I would probably kill them anyway!  
My body twisted as Wing leapt at me. Finally! Someone was trying to do something.  
My body kicked at him, and he crashed down onto the ground. Inwardly I gasped. This was going badly wrong again. One of my katanas materialised in my hand and stopped less than an inch from his throat.

"I warned you," I said coldly. This was not happening! Why was I going to kill him?

"But not to worry. It will be easier to handle four of you than five." My hand raised the blade. I felt a hot prickle at the back of my eyes, and a pit of dread open up in my stomach. Someone needed to do something quickly, before I killed Wing.

"Natalya!" A familiar voice yelled. My heart leapt! Nero was here! If anyone could help us, he could. The hot prickle in my eyes subsided, and I suddenly felt slightly more in control. I wasn't in control of my life, or my body for that very matter, but Nero was here, and he could help.

"What in God's name are you doing?" He levelled the sleeper pistol at me, his finger on the trigger.

"Drop the gun, Max, or the boy dies." Oh dear. My heart dropped slightly, and I felt slightly less in control.

"You know I won't" He replied, stepping towards me. My heart rose a little. "Why are you doing this?"

"Overlord wants the boy." I nodded towards Otto.

Bang. It hit me. It all made sense now. Furan was working for Overlord, and he had made me into a puppet to snatch Otto. Furan had trained me, so he knew how well I could take control. It all fitted.

"Overlord?" Nero said in disbelief. "Are you insane?" You know what will happen if he gets his hands on Otto." I yelled in my prison, kicking out. I felt that I was going to harm Nero in some way or another.

"I have…no choice." I fought in my head, punching at the walls, kicking out, screaming, jumping, and trying to stop my body. It must have had some effect, as my body gasped. My body dropped to one knee, and drew the pistol from my hip. I stopped fighting, reality setting in. I was going to kill Nero. The only person that had cared for me. He had rescued me, and taken me in, cared for me. I had betrayed him, yet he still wanted the best for me. A single tear formed and rolled down my cheek, as I stood motionless inside my prison. I had not cried for years. Yet in less than an hour, I had changed. I was weaker, yet my body was stronger.

Nero fired with his sleeper, and my body's reflexes kicked in, sleeper bullet passing through the air, missing my head by a split second.  
My body aimed the gun between his eyes, and my fingers tightened on the trigger. I wondered if I was sticking my tongue out to aim properly.  
I kicked out, in a futile effort to stop myself. Please, could someone do something? Please?

" _Miss"_ Lucy's voice made my hand twitch involuntarily. Finally! Someone had helped me just a little. I knew the fight wasn't over yet though.

The bullet spun past his head, missing it by less than an inch. Nero fired a second shot, and this one found its mark, right in the centre of my chest. As blackness called to me, a memory suddenly came back to me. Otto, black substance, animus… I was poisoned with animus.

Then blackness won…

 **Nex chapter in a week or so. Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy. :)**

I was wrenched from the darkness into the terror of everyday life. It had been so peaceful in the darkness, nothing to worry about, just the happy memories of my time at H.I.V.E. Yet here I was, in the place that I had betrayed, all because of my ex-teacher and a psychopathic A.I.

"How long have I been out?" My body snapped at the frightened medic. I was such a bully. Why couldn't I use basic manners? Even an ape was more civilised.

"Twenty minutes" The frightened man replied, glancing at his watch. Hopefully that was enough time for Nero and the students to get away. My mind wandered for a minute, studying the memory of him. How he had looked at me with a half sense of pity, and sorrow as I tried to shoot him. How he looked almost apologetic when he shot me. Why did I have to betray him?

"Glad to see you're back with us." The commander of the assault team said as I walked over to him. I wondered how long he would have been out if he had been hit with a sleeper bullet. He surely wouldn't be saying, "Glad you're back with us," then.

"Where are they?" I impatiently asked, studying the vast array of monitors. In my head I searched for where they might be, the faintest glimmer of hope being kept alive.

"We're not sure," The commander replied. My hopes rose slightly. Maybe Max and the students could escape. "They appear to be taking great trouble to avoid being caught on camera."

"Nero knows every inch of this place." I said, still glancing at the array of blank screens. "If anyone could get around undetected, it's him." I smiled to myself, yet I still had a bit of dread in my stomach. I cannot remember being so helpless ever in my life, not even when I was young. At least in my childhood I was in control of my actions, and someone else was hurting the people I cared about. Now I was hurting the people I cared about.

"All secure areas have been locked down, and his override codes have been changed. He's trapped, and it's only a matter of time until we find them," The commander said confidently.

"Do not underestimate him," My body replied, for once saying what I wanted to say. "Very few people who have made that mistake have lived to tell the tale." I dearly hoped he would be one of them.

The surveillance screens suddenly filled with static, reporting nothing of Nero's location. My heart seemed to rise up, and I felt slightly more hopeful. As my body had said earlier, "If anyone can get around undetected, it's him." And that was true.

"Sir, we've got the surveillance grid back online, but now we're losing security feeds from the south-east section of the facility," A man reported. So much for not stating the obvious.  
"There's no sign of damage to the cameras. We're just getting nothing from them."

'Malpense, you genius," I thought in my mind. What a clever trick. At the same time my body said:

"Malpense," Except it sounded like a curse, not a praise.

"What about him?" The commander asked, frowning.  
'You ignorant person.' I thought. Had he not been briefed on Maplense's unique skills?

"He must be disabling the cameras," My body replied. Great, now I was stating the obvious. Was I getting lazy, or were the people around me all numbskulls?

"I thought that the security system was designed to be tamperproof." The ignorant commander stated, as if I hadn't heard it all before.

"It is, but that does not mean it's safe from him," I said, once again stating the obvious.  
"Is there any pattern to the outages?" Finally, I was talking sense again.

"Yes," The thick headed console man replied.  
"Putting them on-screen." Why did he have to tell us exactly what he was doing?

I watched as the outages were placed on-screen, and studied. I knew exactly where Nero was going, but I hoped my body had not realised it too.

"They're heading for the dock." My body said. I cursed in my head. How come my body knew as well as me? I guess my body was still, well, me in a way, but I had no control.  
"Send as many men as you can spare. Now."

The commander started issuing commands, and I started pondering what the antidote for animus was. As far as I knew, there was no cure for it. I would just have to hope that someone would find a way to get it out of my system, before it was too late.

"Lock down the sea doors," I said. Otto could still get through them though! I kicked out at my head to stop that train of thought, but it had no effect.  
"And shut down the electronic locks. Make sure that there's no way the systems can be overridden by anyone." Hmm. That failed. I had to stay positive, otherwise I would not be able to help myself.

"Understood," the still thick headed console man replied, sealing off the area with the touch of a button.

"I'm going down there," I said to the commander.  
"They have nowhere to run." They were just like me.

Trapped…

 **Comments, random thoughts, constructive criticism and the likes will be taken in the review box. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that this is a bit late!**

My body ran along the darkened corridors, leading a troupe of men of Overlord's men towards the docks. Nero was outnumbered, perhaps four times over. Even if they had weapons, we would still take them down.

'Take them down, take them down.' The thought echoed in my head.

'Take them down, take them down, take them down.' What did I mean? Kill injure, render unconscious, or capture? Judging by the way I had aimed at Nero with a pistol, he may not see tomorrow.

Otto… Well, he might not either. He would be captured and not killed, otherwise those at fault would take their last breath. It all depended on how long Overlord wanted Otto to live for.

Some of the students may be saved, either they would escape or would be captured for use as bargaining chips for Otto, to force him to cooperate.

'But if they escape they will be caught and killed, or Overlord will kill them once they have outworn their usefulness.' My brain helpfully reminded me, as we came to a stop in front of the doors to the dock. Behind them came the sound of hushed conversation, from many nationalities and ages.

"Door is locked." A man with a thick Russian accent quietly said.

'Duh!' I thought. What kind of villains leave the door unlocked so that their pursuers can walk straight in on them. These men weren't any better art not stating the obvious. They started arguing over whose fault it was, their voices raised.

"Let me through" my body replied to the stupid men, in a hushed tone of course. It was obvious that the men underestimated the power of one woman, let alone a female assassin.

The group of men that were gawking at the door hurriedly let me through, looking at me as if I was a zoo animal. I placed my palm on the palm reader, but nothing happened. I punched in my access code. Still, the doors remained firmly locked.

'Malpense!' I thought joyously. He had crashed the locking, mechanism locking us out!

"I'm cutting through. Goodness help you if you get in the way of these swords, because nothing else will."

There were hushed replies of:  
"Sure"  
"Yes"  
"Whatever"  
"Why?"  
"Why can't you just unlock it?"  
The fools. If only they knew. As I tuned out their idiotic replies, I heard a muffled German accent say:

"What are you hearing?"  
An American girl quickly shushed him. I visualised where she was standing, based on where her voice came from. I guess my body did too, as my katana sliced smoothly into the metal, just inches from where she should have been standing. The thick metal was like butter to my katanas, easily becoming a part of this evil plot.

Footsteps hurried down the concrete stairs, and muffled conversations echoed their way up to me, as I carved the hole. I heard two people talking, people who sounded a lot like Nero and the professor. Words like "stop," electromagnetically shielded," and "Otto" came on their merry way to me, giving the impression of a very important conversation. I gathered that they were talking about my katanas, and trying to stop me.

When the hole was finished, my body kicked the makeshift door in, breaking the sudden silence with a clang. I peered out of the hole, and saw Nero holding his pistol like it was his protective blanket. He had a look of steely resistance, and determination, with a touch of sadness on his face. His face matched my feelings exactly, though I also felt anger, and a burning hatred, for the man that made me do this.

Nero was knocked flat from the explosion. The sturdy sea doors had become non-existent, replaced by smoldering metal and daylight.

The soldiers hurried through the door ahead of me, blocking my path. The anger rose inside me, but I sharply reminded myself that it was good that they were blocking me, as Nero and the others had more time to escape.

Bullets suddenly cut through the air, presumably from Nero's pistol. The soldiers ducked for cover, but kept on going. Moments later, Nero was backed up by heavy machine gun fire, which cut down many of Overlord's men. The survivors, only around a third of the original group scrambled back through the hole, all with wounds, which made me grateful that I hadn't gone out.

As the machine gunfire stopped, I ran out, just in time to see a big black submarine's rounded nose sink into the water, taking everyone with it.

They were safe. But was I?

 **I will not be able to upload for around a fortnight, due to a family holiday, so the next chapter will be out in two weeks. (Hopefully two chapters.)  
Thanks for reading, and have a great day! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just haven't had time! I am finally on my way to getting my own copy of Zero Hour, (It has only taken me 5 years!) and that should help me to update more regularly. I apologize if this chapter is a little weird, but I have been writing it in chunks, not as a whole. Enjoy! :)**

As the machine gunfire stopped, I ran out, just in time to see a big black submarine's rounded nose sink into the water, taking everyone with it.

As I cursed in Russian, (Of course, what would you expect me to curse in? English?) I glanced around to see if anyone heard. As unlikely as it might seem, I do not like bad language. It takes away from the meanings of my actions, and provokes unnecessary behaviour. I admit that in my youth I cursed more, due to the nature of my "schooling." A shiver ran down my spine as I thought of the man and woman who had "schooled" me. How could they do this to me? I was not their twisted puppet, I was my own person. My use of past tense shocked me. Even my subconsciousness knew that I wasn't my own person at the moment.

As my hand flew to the communicator, I realised the true extent of trouble I was in. The only people that possibly could have helped me were gone, and the school was in chaos because of me. I had betrayed my closest ally's trust, and I knew that it would take a long time for me to re-earn that. How could I have been so stupid, and let myself be taken over? And worse yet, no-one knew that I wasn't acting on my free will.

"Raven to all areal units" I snapped. I felt the frustration coursing through both my body and me. Oh dear. I was incredibly angry. The Animus or whatever the substance was had made me incredibly prone to mood swings. Not good.  
"We have a submarine leaving the docking bay. I don't care what it takes – I want it stopped." As my communication finished, I felt like something had punched me. No, really. My chest was sore, my breathing became fast, my heart was racing, I had started to sweat and my hands were shaking uncontrollably. I was panicking, at the worst possible time. It had been my dirty secret since I had come to H.I.V.E, one that only the medical staff knew about. Due to the nature of my youth I was prone to severe panic. I was normally able to control my panic, but in my weakened state my mind and body was vulnerable. I tried to steady myself with deep calming breaths, but it didn't work. I silently swore in my head. Oops, there went that new-year's resolution.  
A voice from the radio responded:

"We'll be off the ground in thirty seconds, but we don't have any weapons that will stop a sub." I was now getting hot and cold all over. I fell to the ground, and curled myself into a ball, feeling tears build up behind my eyes.

"I don't care," my body snapped, "Crash into it if you have to". I started to cry, and scream. My face was instantly wet with tears. I rocked myself back and forth as I screamed, just wanting this agony to be over.

"I will find you Malpense," my body said in a voice that chilled even my blood, "And when I do, nothing will be able to save you." My body stood, stock still looking at the smouldering doors.  
Inside my prison my body slowly calmed itself down. I sat myself up, and held my arms over my knees, squeezing then close to my body. I felt better that I had let all my frustration out, but I hated how vulnerable I was. It was only then that I noticed the cut on my hand. I instantly recognised that it was made by a throwing star, and a thought suddenly occurred to me. Nero may know that I wasn't acting in accordance to my free will, and that alone gave me hope.  
I may have been alone in this battle, but now I wasn't.

 **Random thoughts and comments will be taken in the review box. Next chapter out (hopefully) in two weeks. :) Have a great week! :)**

 **P.S. Sorry if the spelling is slightly wrong for some words. I am using the Australian spelling of words. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologise that this is so late. I have no excuses.**

As my body strode briskly along the corridors, I stood up in my prison, and dried my eyes, trying to push my feelings away.

"This is unacceptable." The cold voice from my nightmares snapped. Inside my prison I froze. Furan was here! I started to shake, and waves of terror coursed through my veins. I couldn't face him today, no, no. I hugged my arms to my sides, and looked around, searching for his cold eyes.

"I'm sorry sir," another voice came through the slightly ajar office door, which lay a few paces ahead. I suddenly realised, with a slight feeling of stupidity that it was only a video conference.

As my body strode further towards the doors, I slowly let my arms fall back to my sides. My body stepped silently into the room, and I shut my eyes, just as an image of furan entered my vision. A cold prickle made its way slowly up my spine, as I stepped behind the commander. I slowly opened my eyes, ensuring that the man on the screen was kept out of sight. Even the sheer sound of his cold voice had sent haunting memories back. I didn't think I would be able to keep control of my own emotions if I saw him.

I took in my surroundings, like I had been taught. The commander was sitting awkwardly in his seat, and he, like me, was avoiding eye contact Furan. He was twisting his hands together nervously, a sign he regretted failing his task.

"We had no idea that the submarine had tracked us to the island. We were unprepared for Darkdooms intervention." The commander's voice shook slightly, and I felt a vague sense of pity for him.

I slowly raised my gaze, clenching my hands into fists to brace myself. I felt helpless using this method to calm myself, but right at this moment I was willing to take any method, even if I hadn't used them since I was young.

Furan was sitting upright in front of a polished oak desk, his hands folded neatly in front of him. His gaze was like steel, and he stared at the commander without mercy. Before he even opened his mouth I heard his voice, from my younger years, harsh and cruel.

 _"_ _What was that?"_

 _"_ _Still it is peck peck peck!"_

 _"_ _She's going to be dangerous."_

 _"_ _AGAIN!"_

A single shriek escaped my lips, and I pulled myself back into reality. The past was in the past. It didn't mean it hadn't happened, but I needed to move on. Right now I needed to keep my mind clear of the past, and focus on getting myself out of this mess.

Furans voice cut in, but this time in the present, just as hard and as cruel as in my memories.

"You allowed Nero and the boy to escape, and all that you can offer as an excuse is that you were unprepared?" My body stepped forward towards the commander, who was still wringing his hands under the desk. I didn't blame him.

"We spent months planning this operation, and now it had been jeopardized because of your stupidity." Furan looked me dead in the eyes, and I instantly recognised what he meant. Even though I hated the commander, I still didn't want to kill him. As my body unsheathed one of my katanas I looked up at Furan. His eyes were cold, and free of emotion. My body positioned the katana and spoke.

"Maybe next time you won't be so stupid" My body snapped in Russian, as the katana broke through the commander's chest. He inhaled sharply, and fell to the ground, his eyes wide with shock. My body pulled the blade out of his chest, and a few drops of scarlet blood fell to the plush white carpet. I looked up at Furan, a sick feeling spreading through my chest. How I hated being his evil puppet.

"Find them" Furan snapped. My body sheathed the katana, leaving a slight smear of blood on my sheath. Ugh. Why didn't my body at least shake the blade? Now I would have to clean the sheaths before their next use. So inconsiderate.

Furan looked at me, and I saw a glint of pleasure in his gaze. He was obviously pleased that he could control me at long last.

"I don't care what it takes. Overlord wants the boy alive, but the others are entirely expendable."

Yeah. Very sensitive. Expendable is a very nice way of saying, "Kill them, unless the opportunity is perfect to take them. Which is only about 0.01% of the time. So, just kill them."

"I have faith in you my little Raven. This is, after all, what I trained you for."

Fury boiled inside of me. I was not his "little Raven". I was, and still am a strong independent woman, who does not need to be told what to do. I am not little. I am a grown woman. And most importantly, I AM NOT HIS RAVEN! Has he not heard of INDEPENDENFCE! I gritted my teeth, and wished I could make him expendable.

"Understood." My body confirmed, whilst sealing the deal with a nod. "Do we have any information yet on where they are heading?"

I held my breath whilst I waited for his response. Despite wishing for them not to be found, I was hungry for information.

"No, but we have come up with a plan to force them to surface." Furan replied. I slowly exhaled. That was better than a straight out yes. Hopefully Nero and the others would have a plan to evade Furan's men.

"And when they do," Furan continued, "I will relay their position to you".

And get me to kill them, I finished the hanging sentence.

"I will have a Shroud prepped for immediate take-off," My body replied. "Is there anything else?"

I sincerely hoped that there wouldn't be anything else. I just wanted to do was curl up and sleep. I could not remember ever feeling so drained of energy, and so powerless in all my days.

"Yes. Make sure that H.I.V.E. is fully secured. We cannot afford any more mistakes and we may yet need the people we have captured there. Now I need to go and relay this news to Overlord." Furan let out an almost inaudible grunt of displeasure. Obviously he was not pleased at having to report to the big boss.

"I doubt he will be pleased." I doubted Overlord would ever be pleased until he had total world domination.

Furan stabbed at the connection button on his desk, and the screen faded to black. My body exited the office, and started to bark commands through my not-blackbox at the poor people on the other side. It appeared that it would take another hour for a Shroud to be ready, and my body was not pleased. As my body strode briskly towards the security control rooms, I realised that it would not be wise for me to watch. I would be locking down the only place I have ever truly felt at home, from the only people who I cared about.

With this thought in mind, I allowed myself to lie down on the floor. I curled myself up defensively, in an attempt to stop the nightmares that were sure to plague me. As my eyes grew heavy, my body's harsh typing sounds became the rhythm of my thoughts.

Type type type click. Type type type click. Type type type click. Type type type…

Blackness.

 **It only takes 15 seconds to review a story, and it makes my day! Please review! :)**

 **If the next chapter isn't up by February 1st them** **please** **bug me via PM.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this!**


End file.
